The Apartment
by ATrueLoveStory
Summary: Jack and Schuyler meet at the apartment for the first time. Their first romantic encounter. My first Fanfic....One Shot...Hope you like it.. ****I OWN NOTHING******


The Apartment

I can't believe I am here. What am I to say or do? I've dreamed of spending time alone with Jack. Jack Force, the boy who was the star of my dreams. The reason I've had a smile plastered to my face for the last few days. Since the day he slipped the book with a key enclosed and

a note attached asking to meet him here. It was like an answer to all my prayers. As I slowly opened the door there he was……Jack, tall, blonde, beautiful,and that perfect, angelic smile staring straight at me. My pulse raced and my face flushed. "Hi," I said. Jack smiled wider. "Hello

Schuyler, I am so glad you came." I really was at a lose for words. I mean, Jack always ran so hot and cold with his feelings for me. I was confused about why he wanted me here. Jack was with Mimi, Right? Jack narrowed his eyes, "why don't you join me on the sofa?" As I walked towards

the sofa, I had finally noticed the apartment. Jack had candles lit, wine, and two goblets on the table. "OH," I thought to myself. Maybe my prayers are going to be answered. Before I could sit down, Jack reached out and pulled me into an embrace and he looked into my eyes. "Sky, I've been

dreaming of holding you and kissing you again." "You have?" I asked. With that said, Jack lightly brushed his lips to mine. As I responded, the kiss intensified. Jack snaked one hand around my waist and the other tangled in my long hair as he pulled me closer to him. Our tongues touched

and danced to their own beat. The air around us seemed to crackle with sparks of electricity. Jack pulled back slowly resting his forehead against mine. He whispered, "You have no idea how much you mean to me." I breathed, "Show me." I couldn't believe those words escaped my mouth.

We are talking about Jack, I longed for this man to touch me. We locked eyes, as if trying to decipher what my last words meant. I didn't even know myself. At this point, Jack could have asked for anything and I would have gladly given it to him. He took my hand and lead me to the pillows

laid out in front of the fireplace. The fire was glowing and in the light Jack looked so beautiful. I was breathless. He looked into my eyes and must have seen the answer to the unspoken question between us. He gently lowered my head onto the pillows. His lips crashed to mine. My mind

and pulse were racing. He was the first boy I had ever kissed and I wanted to go farther, much farther. My skin was on fire as he brushed soft kisses from my lips, along my jaw, and down my neck. I ran my fingers through his thick blonde hair encouraging him to continue what he was doing.

He proceeded to leave a trail of kisses on my collarbone and then stopped at the first button of my blouse. He looked up at me as if asking permission to go farther. I breathed, "Jack, I've never done anything like this before." "We can stop Sky. I don't want you to push for anything you're not

ready for," he said. I looked into his gorgeous green lust filled eyes and replied, "Jack, I want you. I want to be with you, touch me." He pressed his lips gently to mine and then the kiss intensified and our tongues were touching again. He slowly ran his fingers along my sensitive skin as he

unbuttoned my blouse. I helped him remove his shirt also. Oh god, his body was perfect. I instantly felt a little self conscious and as if he sensed it, he whispered, "You're so amazing." In an instant, our clothes were gone and scattered on the floor. Jack carefully hovered himself above me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "More than anything." I answered. He lower himself and kissed me so gently I thought I would melt. It was intense as he entered my body. I must have tensed up because he asked if we needed to stop. I told him no that I didn't want to stop. The

first few minutes were painful, but as we found our rhythm it became extremely pleasurable. Jack was amazing. He was gentle and attentive. I never wanted this feeling to end. After we were finished, Jack held me in his arms. "Thank you for giving me this gift. I love you Schuyler." I

couldn't believe what I heard. "I love you too." I whispered. He kissed me softly and held me tighter. We weren't going to worry about our obstacles, not tonight. Tonight was about us being together, as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
